The number of available consumer pharmaceuticals continues to grow for use in the diagnosis, cure, treatment and/or prevention of diseases or injuries. In fact, the use of pharmaceuticals is so prevalent that there are very few households where they are not present. Due to the chemical nature of many of these medicines, any unintended uses or overdoses may have very damaging or lethal consequences. This is especially true with children who do not understand or appreciate the dangers involved. Accordingly, there has been a need to make the packaging childproof. However, because many people who use pharmaceuticals are elderly and may have lost some of their physical strength and/or coordination, it is also important that any such packaging also be readily usable by senior citizens.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a packaging container that allows senior citizens and other intended users, but not children, to access the contents of the packaging.